honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Protective of Heaven
Den Titel ''Protective of Heaven(dt. Schutz des Himmels) hat diese Geschichte Lovchen zu verdanken. Die Geschichte selbst ist aber von Flake. * diese Geschichte spielt in Tokio. Fragen dazu bitte in die Kommis^^ Kapitel 1. Gelangweilt vom Bruchrechnen saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und blickte raus. "Wie viele Viertel sind das?", fragte der Lehrer und blickte sich in der Klasse um. Ich zeigte als einzige auf. "Ja, Hiramori-San?", rief der Lehrer mich auf. Ich stand auf und antwortete: "3/2 sind 6/4!" Der Lehrer blickte mich lobend an, von meinen Mitschülern kassierte ich nur wütende Blicke. Uninteressiert setzte ich mich wieder. Ein Schüler hinter mir warf ein geknüdeltes Papier gegen meinen Kopf und er verhedderte sich in meinen Haar. Ich versuchte schnell ihn rauszumachen als der Schüler mir zuflüsterte: "Pech gehabt, Sekundenkleber!" Verflucht diese Eifersüchtigen Mistkerle! Yasu, der neben mir saß, flüsterte kurz: "Warte, ich mach das schnell!" Vorsichtig zupfte er das Papier aus meinen Haaren. "Danke Yasu!", flüsterte ich. "Leise dahinten!", nörgelte der Lehrer. Der Schüler hinter mir fluchte und da kam das klingeln. Ryu, ein komischer Junge, stand schon auf als der Lehrer sagte: "ICH beende den Unterricht! Alle Sitzen bleiben!" Tama, der beliebteste Junge der Schule, erwiderte: "Aber Sir! Wir können doch erst unsere Hausaufgaben machen wenn wir zuhause sind!" Alle Schüler lachten, nur Chiko, Yasu und mich lies es kalt. "Toller Witz Tama! Aber wie wärs wenn du dir eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lässt!", sagte Ryo, der an der Tür stand. Eigentlich ging er in die andere Klasse, holte aber seinen Bruder ab. "Na gut, nun geht endlich!", befahl der Lehrer und alle gingen. Als ich Ryo sah, wie er sich um seinen Bruder kümmert, klopfte mein herz wie immer. Yasu schien mit mir zu reden, als ich meine Tasche gerade nahm. "Hey! Hörst du mir zu?", fragte er mich. "Oh, sorry! Ich war kurz in Gedanken! Was gibts?", fragte ich verlegen, weil ich ihm nicht zugehört hatte. "Ich und Chiko wollten uns zum lernen treffen. Willst du mitkommen?", fragte er nochmal. "Sakura-Chan! Ich dachte wir wollten heute am Referat für Chemie arbeiten?!", rief Ryu zu mir. "Hä?", fragte Yasu. "In Chemie haben wir ein Referat, ich muss mit Ryu arbeiten", erklärte ich, "Sry, muss los!" Ich ging zu den beiden Brüdern. "Toll, du hast jemand sehr schlauen gekriegt! Dann wirst du wohl keine Hilfe von mir brauchen Nii-Kun", sagte Ryo. Ich musste über Ryu's Reaktion fast lachen, konnte es aber unterdrücken. "Verdammt, Ryo! Ich bin älter als du, also blamier mich nicht vor Sakura-Chan!", keifte Ryu. Langsam wurde es mir zu doof: "Ryu-Kun, kannst du bitte aufhören mich mit -Chan anzureden?" Die beiden Brüder hörten mir nicht zu, wie unhöflich! "Jetzt reicht es aber! Meine Brüder Streiten sich nie, ist das bei Zwillingen etwa immer so?!" Die beiden sahen mich jetzt an und ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. Ich wurde wieder rot, wie immer wenn ich diese ausrasten hatte. Ryo sah mich verwunderst an. Ryu hingegen blickte mich eher belustigt an. "Haha, Sakura-Chan! Schon wieder bist du ausgerastet! Du bist echt süß wenn du wütend wirst!", lachte Ryu und nahm mir meine Tasche weg. Ryo schnaufte nur und wir gingen los. Kapitel 2. "Bonjour!", rief eine weibliche Stimme. "Hi" und "Hi Mom! Sakura-Chan ist hier!" Waren die Antworten. Eine hübsche, junge, schlanke, braunhaarige Frau kam in den Flur. "Oh! Ryu Parler en frainçais!", schimpfte sie. Ich verstand Rede in Französisch, oder sowas in der Art. "Oui mom!", sagte Ryu und zog mich in ein Zimmer. "Sorry, meine Mom ist Französin und will das wir zuhause französisch reden", erklärte er, "nachdem unser Vater gegangen ist hat unsere Mom nur noch französisch geredet." Ich nickte nur und sah mich um. Im Zimmer standen zwei Schränke, zwei Tische, zwei Stühle und ein Hochbett. Auf dem oberen Bett lag Ryo und las ein buch. Ryu setzte meine Tasche ab und bot mir an mich zu setzten. Ich setzte mich hin, fühlte mich aber unwohl. Ich war noch nie in einem Jungenzimmer, Außer denen meiner Brüder. "Teilt ihr euch ein Zimmer?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort kannte. "Sieht man das nicht?", fragte er kühl. Ich schnaufte. Anscheinend war er immer so, wie Ryu es mir zuflüsterte. "Okay Sakura-Chan, Hast du was verstanden?", fragte Ryu. Ich musste kichern. "Tut mir leid, aber Außer in Französisch bist du in der Schule nirgendwo gut, oder?", war meine Frage dazu. Ryu sah beschämt zu Boden. "Oh! Tut mir leid Ryu-Kun, es war nicht so gemeint!", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. Ryo kam runter und zog mich an der Hand raus. "Hör zu! Mein Bruder ist bei solchen Scherzen sehr empfindlich! Also lässt Fundus bitte in Zukunft!", brüllte er mich an. Ich zuckte zusammen, seine Worten drangen in mich und wurden verschlungen. "Tu mieuxsavoir! Doigt absent de min frére! Tu...!", versuchte er mich auf seiner bekannten Sprache zu beschimpfen, in der Hoffnung, ich würde es nicht verstehen. Doch verstand ich alles! Eine Besserwisserin sollte ich sein, die Finger von seinem Bruder lassen. Ich verstand, das ich gehen sollte. Somit schnappte ich meine Tasche und ging. An der Haustür wollet ich noch schnell Ryo zeigen das ich ihn verstanden hatte und zeigte mein bestes französisch: "trés Merçi! J'espère ne désaxé pas!" Ich hatte so viel wie: vielen Dank! Ich hoffe ich habe nicht gestört gesagt. Danach verbeugte ich mich und verschwand. Zuhause sah ich wie mein kleiner Bruder, Shiro, mit seiner Freundin Hitomi lernte. Sie lachten. Ich wünschte ich wär mit Chiko und Yasu lernen gegangen, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Selbst der intelligenteste junge hatte mich Besserwisserin genannt. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Ich betete, zum ersten mal im Leben: "bitte! Zeigt mir wie ich wirklich bin! Ich hab mir gewünscht ihn alles zu sagen. Ich würde gern nicht alles so ernst nehmen! Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein. Kapitel 3. "Waaaaah!!", war das erste was ich an diesem Morgen rausbrachte. In meinem Bett lagen aufeinmal drei Eier. Langsam beruhigte ich mich und nahm die Eier. "Was seit ihr? Und woher kommt ihr?", fragte ich mich..., oder hab ich die Eier gefragt? Aufjedenfall zog ich mich schnell an Und ging zur Schule. Auf dem Weg sah ich Ryu und Ryo mit ihrer Schwester Aki. Ich hoffte sie würden mich nicht bemerken. Jedoch drehten sich die drei um, als hätte jemand gesagt das ich hinter ihnen bin. "Hallo Sakura-Chan!", rief Ryu mir zu. Die Geschwister blieben stehen und ich kam schnell dazu. "Tut mir leid wegen gestern!", entschuldigte ich mich nachmal und verbeugte mich. Ryu war über die höfliche Geste überrascht und hielt mir dann die Hand hin. Ich nahm sie und ging wieder hoch. Ryu lächelte mich an: "Alles Okay!" Nun lächelte ich auch, jedoch spürte ich Ryo's kühlen Blick auf meinen Rücken. Kurz dachte ich eine Stimme zu hören und drehte mich um. Es war niemand außer Ryo und Aki da. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah wie Aki ihren Brüdern etwas zuflüsterte. Ich verstand was mit "Shin Ki" und "Besitzt". Ich konnte nur ahnen das sie die Eier meinten. Ich sah vor meiner Nase zwei schimmernde gestalten. Die eine trug einen Clownsanzug, die andere ein Kleidchen und eine Mütze. Die mit dem Kleid murmelte: "Wo sie wohl ihre Eier hat?" Die Gestalt mit dem Clownsanzug antwortete: "Also ich wurde neben die verstaut, vielleicht sind sie bei Dai oder Daitan!" Ich sah sie verwirrt an. "Oh, sieht sie uns?", fragte die Gestalt im Clownsanzug. Ich strickte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, nahm sie dann aber zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Ryu war wieder neben mir und griff nach meiner Hand. Wie als wär ich gerade aus einem wunderschönem Traum erwacht sah ich zu Ryu. Er lächelte mich an und lachte: "Na komm, wir kommen noch zu spät!" Mit diesen Worten zog er mich weiter. Ryu... Kann es etwa sein?, dachte ich und mein Herz wurde bei diesem Gedanken weich. Ryo und Aki waren schon vorgegangen. Ich sah auf meine Hand, Ryu hielt sie fest. Jungs waren anscheinend immer so warm. Chiko saß in Japanische Geschichte neben mir und flüsterte mir zu: "Hey, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Ryu?" "Kann mir jemand erklären wie Samurai "Kairi" begangen?", fragte die Lehrerin. Ich zeigte lustlos auf, da sonst niemand was sagte. "Ja, Hiramori-San?", nahm sie mich dran. Ich stand auf und erklärte: "Die Samurai benutzen das "Kairi" wenn sie gefangen genommen wurden, da es eine große Schande war. Sie steckten sich ihr eigenes Schwert in den Bauch und starben." Ich setzte mich wieder und bekam von hinten einen Kommentar: "Erst 12 und schon so brutal?!" Chiko drehte sich um und verteidigte mich: "Schon 12 und noch so dumm?!" Ich legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: "Es ist schon gut, Chiko-Chan!" Sie nickte nur und der Unterricht ging geregelt weiter. In der Pause fragte Chiko mich auf dem Hof nochmal: "Was läuft den jetzt zwischen dir und Ryu?" Ich sah sie verwundert an. Yasu neben mir sah er beleidigt drein. "Da ist nichts, wir arbeiten nur zusammen am Chemieprojekt! Mehr ist da wirklich nicht Chiko-Chan.. Yasu-Chan!" Aufeinmal packte mich jemand von hinten. "Hey! Warum den so kalt, Sakura-Chan?", ich erkannte Ryu an der Stimme. Ich drehte mich verärgert um. "Was soll das? Lass mich los!", herrschte ich ihn an. Lächelnd ließ er mich los, wobei er böse Blicke von Yasu kassierte. Die beiden bellten sich gerade wie zwei Hunde an, obwohl Ryu mehr wie ein Kater fauchte. Chiko und ich müssten kichern. "Worüber streiten sie sich überhaupt?", fragte ich dann. Chiko zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Da leitete es und wir mussten wieder in die Klassen. Nun war Französisch, eines der wenigen Fächer die ich mit Ryo und ohne Yasu oder Chiko hatte. Kapitel 4. Ich saß direkt vor Ryo. Mist! Nach der Sache gestern und heute morgen ist das echt Pech!, dachte ich mir und sah aus dem Fenster. Was waren diese "Shin Ki's" von denen er und seine Geschwister geredet haben? Wieso soll ich welche haben? Sind es die Eier? Tausende solcher Fragen schwebten mir durch den Kopf. Ich bemerkte nicht das wir eine neue Lehrerin hatten und wir uns vorstellen sollten. Erst als Ryo mich von hinten anstupste bemerkte ich es und stand schnell auf. "Je m'appelle Sakura Hiramori!", stellte ich mich vor und setzte mich wieder. Ryo stellte sich auch vor, jedoch viel konzentrierter und ruhiger, was mich echt wütend machte. "Ich sag es dir nur noch einmal! Lass die Finger von Ryu! Ich hab euch auf dem Schulhof gesehen!", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment den Mut ihn einfach zu sagen was war, als ich etwas hörte. Erst war da ein krachen, wie von einem Ei, dann eine Stimme: "und dafür brauchst du wohl mich! Self Switch!" Völlig unkontrolliert drehte ich mich zu ihm um und sagte: "Dann sag ihm das gefälligst selbst! Schließlich ist er es dauernd der mich mit -Chan anredet und nachrennt!" Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und lief rot an. Alle aus der Klasse starrten mich an, Ryo starrte mich an. Ich drehte mich zur Lehrerin und sagte schnell: "Excusez-moi!" Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und rannte aus der Klasse. Was war das? Wer hat davor mit mir gesprochen?, diese Fragen wiederholten sich immer wieder in meinem Kopf während ich durch die Schule auf den Hof rannte. Dort blieb ich keuchend stehen und sah mich um. Niemand war da. Ich sah in meine Tasche und sah ein zerbrochenes Ei, zwei heile Eier und... Ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und trug eine schwarze, kurze Hose und eine weiße Bluse. "Wer... Wer bi- bist du?", fragte ich verdutzt. Das Mädchen sah mich nun an und antwortete langsam: "Ich bin Iki, einer deiner Shin Ki's." Shin Ki?, dachte ich verwirrt. "Was ist ein Shin Ki?", fragte ich dann, als Iki nichts mehr dazu sagte. Iki überlegte lange. Ich hörte die schulglocke Leuten, Schulschluss. Ich schloss meine Tasche und rannte ins Gebäude. Als ich Ryu sah zog ich ihn zum Rand. "Sakura-Chan?", fragte er verdutzt. "Worüber habt ihr heute morgen-", ich wurde von Ryo unterbrochen. "Pass auf wo du dein Self Switch machst! Sowas kann gefährlich werden!", motzte er. Ryu sah mich fröhlich an und fragte: "ist es schon geschlüpft?" Ich sah die beiden verwirrt an und öffnete nur meine Tasche. Schnell holte ich Iki raus die es sich dann auf meiner Schulter bequem machte. "Wir erklären es dir besser woanders", sagte Ryo und führte mich zum Schülerratszimmer. Ich sah die anderen zwei Mitglieder des Schülerrates, Hitomi und Kagami. Auch Aki, Shiro, Hisa, Yasu, Chiko und Tomi waren da. Ich war sehr verwirrt, jeder hatte einen dieser kleinen Wesen bei sich. Chiko, Yasu und Shiro waren schon bei mir. "Wieso hast du mir nichts von deinem Ei erzählt?", fragte Shiro. "Ich wusste das sie bald einen bekommt!", sagte Chiko zu Yasu, der nur nickte. Ich war völlig verwirrt. "Ich denke es wäre angebracht sich vorzustellen!", erklärte ein kleines Wesen bei Hisa. Hitomi nickte: "Du kennst unsere Shin Ki's ja bestimmt noch nicht, Sakura-Chan!" Kagami stupste das Wesen neben ihr an: "Das hier ist Sora-San" Sora verteidigte sich: "lass endlich das -San weg! Ich bin dein Shin Ki!" Das sind alle Shin Ki's?, dachte ich nur. Hitomi kuschelte ihren Shin Ki an sich und sagte: "Die kleine hier ist Ruri!" Aki zeigte auf ihren Shin Ki: "Die süße ist Nara." Der Shin Ki von vorhin meldete sich wieder: "Aki, man zeigt nicht auf andere!" "Ami-Chan! Oh ja, das hier ist Ami-Chan!", erklärte Hisa schnell. Shiro lachte: "Das hier ist Dai!" "Das hier ist Akito", erklärte Yasu, "Pass besser auf!" Akito setzte eine unschuldsmiene auf und schmollte: "Also Yasu, vertraust du deinem Shin Ki etwa nicht?" Yasu schüttelte nur den Kopf. Chiko versetzte ihrem Shin Ki einen Stups: "Das ist Hana-Chan! Sie hat mir meine Liebe zum Bogenschießen gebracht!" Tomi zeigte schüchtern seinen Shin Ki, sagte aber nichts. Der Shin Ki seufzte: "Tomi! Also gut! Ich bin Kuro." Nun zeigte Ryo seinen Shin Ki: "Dieser Clown ist Karu." Ich zögerte und dachte nach. Alle sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und ich murmelte einfach: "Das ist Iki, sie ist gerade erst geschlüpft" Iki flog zu Akito. "Was bist du für einer?", fragte sie ihn. Akito sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur seinen Dreizack und wirbelte damit vor Iki's Nase rum. Ich sah zu Ryu und fragte: "Hast du denn keinen Shin Ki?" Ryu schüttelte mit den Händen ab: "Nein, nicht mehr. Ich hab mein wahres ich schon und brauche ihn nicht mehr." Ich sah noch verwirrter drein und fragte: "Ich Blick nicht mehr durch! Was sind den jetzt diese Shin Ki's? Wieso besitze ich drei?" Alle sahen mich und Iki an die wieder zu mir gekommen war. Ich holte die anderen zwei Eier raus und zeigte sie. "Wow Onee-Chan! Drei Shin Ki's! Du musst echt was besonderes sein!", sagte Shiro mit glänzenden Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Augen würden zu Fragezeichen. Ryu lachte und fing endlich an zu erklären: "Shin Ki's verkörpern dein Wahres Ich. Jedoch tauchen sie nur auf wenn der Mensch völlig von seinem wahren ich abgekommen ist!" Shiro rief: "ich und Saburo erklären ihr den Rest zuhause! Mäßig macht sich sicher schon sorgen!" Damit gingen ich und mein kleiner Bruder. Kapitel 5. "Waaas?!", rief mein großer Bruder aus und starrte mich an. Das einzige was ich konnte war nicken. Shiro hatte ihm schon alles erzählt. Saburo hatte in der Aufregung ein Self Switch gemacht, der sich gerade auflöste. Iki hatte mir in der Zeit alles über die Shin Ki und den Self Switch erklärt. Nun turnte Iki auf meinem Bett herum und reizte Dai und Daitan. Ich saß nun an meinem Tisch und machte die Mathehausaufgaben. 3/4 : 6/4 = 2/4..., dachte ich und schrieb auf. Meine Brüder gingen mit ihren Shin Ki's aus meinem Zimmer. Ich seufzte leise und murmelte: "Was soll das alles? Ich hab mich doch gerade an mein Leben gewöhnt!" Seufzend lies ich den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Iki kam zu mir und munterte mich auf: "Komm Sakura! Wir schaffen es schon dein leben ohne Qualen zu regeln!" Ich lächelte Iki an und fragte: "Wieso bist du eigentlich so frech?" Iki lächelte hämisch: "Weil dein wahres ich so ist! Der große Rat hat mich aus deinem Herz geschaffen." Ich sah Iki an und fragte: "Der große Rat?" Iki fing nun an mir etwas vom großen Rat zu erzählen: "Der große Rat besteht aus vier Schutzgeistern. Es gibt für Asien, Europa, Amerika und Australien je eine Art von Schutzgeist. Hier die Shin Ki's, in Europa die Seelen, in Australien die Coverspirits und in Amerika die Wish Self. Jeder im großen Rat ist ein Schöpfer dieser Schutzgeister und ist für die Herstellung zuständig." Ich nickte und sah wieder auf meine Aufgaben. Endlich Freitag. Ich würde heute mit Ryu am Chemieprojekt arbeiten. Leider war heute Sport, das einzige Fach in dem ich Noten unter einer 3- bekam. Iki meinte zwar sie würde mir helfen, richtig freuen konnte ich mich aber nicht. Als ich neben Chiko und Ryu auf dem Platz stand sah ich mal wieder Chikos Shin Ki. Hana war ihr komplettes Gegenteil und doch verstanden sie sich gut. "Ich muss jetzt zu den Jungs!", verabschiedete Ryu sich und ging. Eigentlich ist er ja ganz nett.., Dachte ich und blickte in den Himmel. Unsere Sportlehrerin pfiff uns zusammen und erklärte das wir heute Volleyball spielen würden. Oh nein..! Ich seufzte und ging mit Chiko auf unsere hälfte des Spielfeldes. "Wie wärs mit einem Self Switch? Dann kriegst du eine 1+, ich versprech's dir!", schlug Iki vor. Ich sah sie kurz an. Iki verstand wohl. Sie rief aber trotzdem, als der Ball kam: "Self Switch!" Und schon war es zu spät. Ich lief nach vorne, hielt den Ball und warf ihn auf die andere Seite. Chiko sah mich erstaunt an. Die Jungs auf der anderen Seite pfiffen erstaunt. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Wo war Iki? "Hihi, den zeigen wirs! Ja, Sakura?", hörte ich Iki's stimme. Ja! Aber.. Iki wo bist du?, dachte ich. Die Antwort kam: "das erklär ich dir in der nächsten Stunde. Überlas alles mir!" Ich nickte. Iki und ich zeigten einen guten Einsatz und gewannen das Spiel. Ich und Chiko jubelten fröhlich. Hana und Iki jubelten auch mit. Nach der Schule arbeiteten ich und Ryu bei mir am Projekt. Ryu fragte mich beiläufig: "Du hast beim Sport einen Self Switch gemacht, oder?" Ich lächelte schwach. "Es war nur eine Übung! Bei einem Turnier oder sowas würde ich nie machen!", murmelte ich und sah auf die Arbeit. "Was sagen sie? Saburo! Jetzt sag mal was!", hörte ich Shiros stimme. "Sei mal leise!", das war Saburos stimme. Wütend stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Sauer öffnete ich die Tür und meine Brüder, Mutter und mein Vater krachten in mein Zimmer. Ich kochte vor Wut und fragte: "Was soll diese großversammlung?!" Ryu sah verwirrt drein und mein Vater heulte: "Mein kleines Mädchen hatte doch noch nie einen jungen bei Sich!" Genervt schob ich sie aus dem Zimmer und erklärte: "Das ist nur ein Chemieprojekt für die Schule, Paps!" Alle zogen sich zu ihrer Arbeit zurück. Ich setzte mich wieder zu Ryu und wir arbeiteten weiter an dem Projekt. Kapitel 6. Das Wochenende war vorbei und In der Schule war eine Versammlung. Der Schülersprecher, Ryo, erklärte ein paar Sachen der Schule die benötigt werden. Danach kündigte Hitomi, die Schülersprecherin, den nächsten Talentwettbewerb an: "Da letztes Jahr kaum einer mitgemacht hat, wird dieses Jahr eine Art Teilnahmepflicht eingeführt! Es werden 3 Schüler gezogen die Jury sind und 30 weitere gezogene Schüler müssen mitmachen. Freiwillige werden mit Freude begrüßt!" Wie bitte?! Soll das ein Scherz sein?, dachte ich mir nur. "Wenn jemand Probleme damit hat kommt er bitte zu mir, wir werde dann gucken was wir ändern können!", erläuterte nun Ryu. "Na? Du willst jetzt sagen das dass völliger Schwachsinn ist. Sollen wir einen Self Switch machen?", fragte Iki die auf meiner Schulter saß. Aki neben mir kicherte: "Kann doch lustig werden! Man weiß nicht ob man mitmacht oder nicht!" Nara nickte stumm. "Morgen wird eine weitere Versammlung sein wo wir dann ziehen. Die freiwilligen melden sich dann bitte heute noch bei uns!", leierte Kagami gelangweilt runter und die Versammlung wurde geschlossen. Alle Schüler gingen in ihre Klassen. Ich redete mit Chiko noch drüber, die überlegte ob sie freiwillig mitmachen sollte. "Was willst du denn da machen?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Chiko überlegte. Hinter uns wurde wieder gelästert: "Hey Hiramori-Dummnuss hängt mit Sato Tsukiyo ab!" "Sato Tsukiyo" oder "die weibliche Version von Ryo" alles Spitznamen für Chiko, dachte ich. Iki rief nur: "Self Switch!" Und schon war ich wieder in dieser mutigen Rolle. Ich drehte mich um und herrschte die beiden an: "Hey! Versuch doch mal schlau zu sein und zu merken das ihr die Dummen seit! Außerdem ist Chiko-Chan kein Stück wie Tsukiyo-Kun! Niemals könnte sie so dumm und hirnlos sein!" Ich hielt mir wieder die Hand vor den Mund als der Self Switch sich auflöste. Ich hörte ein schnaufen und drehte mich dahin um. Ryo stand da wutschnaubend vor mir und Karu versuchte ihn mit Grimassen zu beruhigen. Ryo schnipste ihn unauffällig weg und zog mich auf einmal in den Flur. "DUMM UND HIRNLOS?! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?!", schrie er mich an. Ich stand einfach nur da und sah zu Boden. "Ich... Ich wollte Chiko-Chan verteidigen da sie diese Titel wie die Pest hasst... Und dann hat Iki einen-", ich konnte nicht weiter reden. Ryo hatte mir eine harte Backpfeife gegeben und ich sank auf die Knie. Ich spürte Ryo's Wut.. Und ich verstand sie nur allzu gut! Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und verdrückte die tränen. "RYO?! WAS SOLL DER QUATSCH?!", hörte ich Ryu's stimme. Erschrocken blickte ich auf und sah wie Ryu zu uns rannte. Ryo stand kalt da und erwiderte scharf: "Ich verteidige mich nur!" Aber... So? Was bist du für ein Mensch Ryo?!, dachte ich nur und nun kamen doch die tränen. In so vielen Jahren hatte ich schon solange nicht mehr geweint, obwohl ich so viele Gründe hatte. In der vierten war ich in Yasu verliebt gewesen der mich aber nur als Freundin wollte, in der fünften kamen die ganzen Beleidigungen über mein Wissen und in der sechsten hatte ich nur noch Chiko und Yasu als Freunde gehabt, während der Rest mich verachtete. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder, die Brüder sollten das nicht sehen. Ryu hockte sich zu mir runter und fragte leise: "Sakura-Chan? Was ist los? Hat Ryo dir weh getan?" Ich blickte leicht auf. Ryu lächelte mich fürsorglich an, dann strich er mir die tränen weg. Ryo schnaubte und erklärte: "Sie hat mich vor der ganzen Klasse als dumm und hirnlos bezeichnet! Was hätte ich den sonst tun sollen!?" Ryu bemerkte nun meine Wange, die vom Schlag rot war. Ryu funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an und fragte wütend: "Hast du Sakura-Chan das angetan?" Oh nein! Nicht streiten!, Wollte ich schreien, mein Mund blieb aber zu. Ryu's Hand lag warm auf meinem Gesicht und mir kam wieder der Gedanke. "Wenn sie mich als dumm bezeichnet!", schnaufte Ryo nun. Ryu funkelte ihn weiterhin an, dann blickte er mich wieder mit fürsorglichem Blick an und flüsterte: "Komm Sakura-Chan, wir gehen besser zu einem Lehrer und lassen das kühlen!" Er stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich wischte schnell die letzte träne weg und nahm sie. Ryu half mir hoch, währenddessen fühlte ich Ryo's kalten Blick. Gemeinsam gingen ich und Ryu zum Sanitätsraum. Kapitel 7. Ich lag stumm auf meinem Bett und sah die beiden anderen Eier an. "Wann schlüpft ihr denn endlich?", fragte ich die kleinen und drehte sie. Iki sah ihre Schwestern an flog ein bisschen um sie rum. Shiro platzte in mein Zimmer und schmiss sich neben mich aufs Bett. Fast fielen mir die Eier aus der Hand aber ich konnte sie noch sanft auf meinen Bauch legen. "Spinnst du?! Die kleinen hätten zerbrechen können!", herrschte ich ihn an. Als ich Shiros Gesicht sah wurde ich aber weich und fragte: "Was ist denn los Nii-Chan?" Er seufzte leise und murmelte dann: "ich bin verliebt..." Ich sah meinen kleinen Bruder an und fragte: "In wen denn?" Shiro drehte sich zu mir und sagte: "In die Versagerin der Schule..." Ich lächelte. "Aber Hisa ist doch süß.. Und sie ist deine Freundin!", fügte ich noch hinzu. "Das ist es ja! Wenn ich es ihr sage könnte ich unsere Freundschaft gefährden!", seufzte er. Nicht einfach. Als ich in Yasu verliebt war waren wir noch keine Freunde. Ich seufzte, er erwartete meine Hilfe. "Ich werde mal überlegen wie ich dir helfen kann!", sagte ich und setzte mich auf, "ich geh mal raus!" Damit nahm ich die Eier und ging nach draußen. Iki folgte mir zögerlich. Ich saß im Yoyogi-Park auf einer Bank und starrte gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Ich hörte schritte und eine Stimme: "Hey Saku-Chan! Was machst du hier?" Ich blickte in die Richtung der Stimme. "Oh, hi Toyo-Chan! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich und lächelte. Ich bemerkte Yasu der bei ihm war. "Ah Yasu-Chan! Seit ihr zusammen hier?" Yasu Setzte sich neben mich und flüsterte: "Wieso nennt er dich Saku-Chan?" In seiner Stimme lag Eifersucht. Ich kicherte und erklärte: "Wir kennen uns seit seitdem ich 2 bin, durch Saburo. Wir haben als ich dann 4 wahr und gegenseitig Spitznamen gegeben. Er nennt mich immer so, ich nur wenn wir uns treffen und nur bekannte da sind." Yasu nickte schwach. Toyo fragte dann lächelnd: "Wollen wir nicht alle Eis Essen gehen? Dann kann ich dir meinen Shin Ki vorstellen!" Ich sah Toyo an und bemerkte nun auch einen kleinen Shin Ki. Dieser trug eine knielange, blaue Hose, schwarzes Shirt und eine blaue Krawatte. Wir gingen los. "Miki? Ist das nicht eigentlich ein Mädchenname?", fragte ich und leckte nochmal an meinen Schokoladeneis. Miki stellte sich wütend vor mich und streckte mir die Zunge raus. "Hey! Miki das war nicht sehr freundlich!", schimpfte Toyo. Ich lachte und sagte: "Ist schon gut Onii-" ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und wurde rot. Toyo legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf und tätschelte ihn. "Der Spitzname ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Du kannst mich ruhig Onii-Sama nennen, mir ist das nicht peinlich!", lachte er. Ich wurde rot und murmelte: "Aber mir ist das peinlich! Ich rede nichtmal Saburo mit -Sama an...!" Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Yasu vor Wut kochte. Was regt ihn eigentlich immer so auf?, fragte ich mich und blickte dann zum lächelndem Toyo auf. Ich musste auch wieder lachen, wie ich es als kleines Mädchen immer getan hab wenn ich Toyo sah. Ich weiß noch wie Saburo dich immer mitbrachte und ich auf dich zurannte. Du hast mich immer hochgenommen und rumgetragen. Ich hab dich immer "Pferdchen" genannt und du hast gewiehert. Da musste ich immer lachen und ich hab angefangen dich vor Saburo Onii-Sama zu nennen. War das eine tolle Zeit! Eine Zeit der Freiheit, wo man kindisch sein konnte und nie nachdenken musste..., erinnerte ich mich und seufzte träumend. Toyo lachte und fragte: "Weißt du noch, als du gerade 8 warst? Wir waren am Strand und da bin ich einfach in die um-", ich hielt Toyo den Mund zu. Ich herrschte ihn an: "Du hast gesagt du würdest das NIE, NIE WIEDER erwähnen!" Toyo lachte wieder und nickte. Yasu war anscheinend gegangen, jedoch versuchte ich ihn zu erreichen. Niemand außer die Mail-Box ging ran. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule war die Versammlung für den Talentwettbewerb. "So, nun werden die 3 Schüler für die Jury gezogen!", kündigte Hitomi an. Kagami zog aus einer großen Schale den ersten Namen und verkündete: "Hattori*... Kagami..?" Ihre Verwunderung bemerkte der ganze Saal und ich sah wie Sora vor Freude tanzte und irgendetwas zu Kagami sagte. "Also gut, der nächste!", sagte Ryo. Kagami zog einen weiteren Zettel: "Date Daichi" Soweit ich weiß war Daichi ein sehr großer Junge, der in die vierte Klasse geht. Nun zog Kagami den letzten Zettel raus und verkündete laut: "Kato Tama." Viele waren erstaunt, da Tama für sein schlechtes Urteils vermögen bekannt war. "Na dann, ziehen wir nun die Schüler für den Talentwettbewerb!", verkündete Ryu um die Spannung zu lösen. Alle lachten, auch Ryu und sogar Kagami. Es wurden erst vier gezogen da wurden die Namen Ryu und Ryo Tsukiyo verkündet. Etwas später wurden auch Yasu und Chiko gezogen. So ziemlich zum Schluss wurden Shiro, Hisa und Hitomi ausgewählt. Die letzte Karte wurde nun gezogen: "Hiramori Sakura." Ich hatte schon gehofft es überstanden zu haben und nicht mitmachen zu müssen. Ich sah mit geweiteten Augen zu wie sich alle Blicke auf mich richteten und schon geflüstert wurde. "Hiramori-San wird die erste Runde schon rausfliegen!" Oder "Die wird kneifen! Hiramori-Doofnuss kann doch nichts anderes als angeben!" Zum Glück verkündigte Ryu nun: "Wenn ein Teilnehmer Probleme damit haben sollte kommt er bitte zu mir!" Ich bemerkte wie jemand flüsterte: "Suzuke und Hiramori werden bestimmt rum meckern!" Ryo beendete die Versammlung und alle gingen. Heute war ein Treffen zwischen den Shin Ki Besitzern. Da platzte mir der Kragen da ich den ganzen Tag Bemerkungen über meine Teilnahme gehört hatte. Ich hatte vor Wut einen Self Switch gemacht und herrschte den Schülerrat an: "Seit ihr eigentlich völlig bescheuert?! Eine Teilnahme-Pflicht einzuführen?! Ich dachte ihr sollt euch um die Schüler kümmern! Guckt euch doch mal Hisa-San an! Weil sie teilnehmen muss hat sie wieder einen Haufen Beleidigungen abbekommen!" Ryu fragte: "Und du nicht?" Ich sah Ryu wütend an und schrie: "Natürlich! Fast die ganze Schule hasst mich!" Ryu sah zu Boden und ich atmete aus. Der Self Switch löste sich auf und alle starrten mich an. "Na super, jetzt haltet ihr mich auch für bescheuert!" Ryu, Chiko, Yasu, Shiro und Hisa sahen mich entrüstet an. Ich nahm meine Tasche und verabschiedete: "Bye, das ist mir jetzt zu blöd! Shiro, du gehst heute mal allein nach Hause, ja?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging ich. * In Japan wird aus Höflichkeit erst der Nachname gesagt, dann der Name. Kapitel 8. "Hm... Was kann ich den machen, Iki?", fragte ich die kleine. Ich lag erschöpft auf meinem weichem Teppich. "Wir könnten mit einem Self Switch Balltricks vorführen!", schlug Iki vor. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und murrte: "Ich will nicht mit einem Self Switch auf der Bühne stehen! Sonst werde ich noch wütend und blamier mich vor der Schule!" Iki entspannte sich in ihrem Ei und als ich zu ihr sah,viel mir das Ei mit den Noten auf. Ich nahm es in die Hand und sagte: "Na Iki, was würdest du davon halten wenn ich singe? Vielleicht schlüpft die kleine dann ja!" Iki murrte: "Was willst du den Singen?" Ich stand fröhlich auf und setzte mich an meinen Tisch. Ich blickte zu Iki und antwortete: "Ein Lied namens Senbon Sakura! Es handelt von der Zeit als Amerika Japan überfiel." Ich suchte im Internet den Text raus und stand wieder auf. "Okay!", ich schaltete die Musik zu dem Lied auf meinem Handy ein und fing an zu singen, "Tausend Kirschblüten zieh'n, im dunklem sie entfliehn. Deine Stimme verklingt, sie nicht mehr zu mir dringt!" Ich schaltete die Musik aus und fiel enttäuscht auf die Knie. "Ich kann einfach nicht singen! Ich hab eine schreckliche Stimme!" Ich sah das Ei mit den Noten ein wenig auf dem Tisch wackeln. Ich kroch zu dem Ei. "Na komm süße! Zeig dich mir!" Das Ei hörte auf zu wackeln und ich Ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Ich seufzte kurz und blickte dann entschlossen auf: "Ich werde es schaffen! Ich werde einfach auf die Bühne gehen und singen! Dann kann niemand sagen das ich gekniffen hab!" Ich stand wieder auf und probte. Eine Woche war nun vergangen und am Samstagabend war der Talentwettbewerb. Meine Mutter, Vater, Saburo und Toyo waren auch gekommen. Mama hatte mir einen knielangen, hellrosa rock mit kleinen, weißen Kirschblüten und eine weiße Bluse gekauft. Dazu trug ich noch einen hellrosa Blazer und weiße ballerinas. Mama hatte dazu noch auf ein weißes Käppchen bestanden, das ich aber für die Vorführung runternehmend würde. Ich fand ich sah einfach lächerlich aus. Zwar meinten Yasu, Chiko, Shiro und Hitomi was anderes, aber ich denke das haben sie aus reiner Höflichkeit gesagt. Ich hatte die drei Eier als Taschenanhänger getarnt, auch wenn die Farben nicht wirklich zum Outfit passten. Chiko war als erste dran. Sie führte einen traditionellen Tanz aus ihrer Familie auf. Ich fand sie sah fantastisch dabei aus, so Elegant und graziös. Dann kam Ryu. Er führte einen Feuertrick auf, ganz lustig, da sein Name Drache bedeutet. Etwas später führte Ryo etwas auf. Er machte mitten in der Nummer versehentlich einen Self Switch und erzählte mehrere Witze. Ryo schien nach der Nummer stink sauer zu sein und motzte Karu an. Ryu stand neben mir und erklärte: "Ryo hasst Karu. Er kann es nicht haben wie er nichts ernst nimmt." Karu tat mir leid, vom eigenen Besitzer gehasst! Shirohatte sich was mit Hisa ausgedacht und die beiden spielten einen Sketch. Man konnte Hisa Ansehen das sie sich schon auf Beleidigungen gefasst machte. Yasu machte einen Self Switch mit Akito und sie taten so als wären sie der Teufel. Was toll war das Yasu das Publikum mit einbrachte. Hitomi führte ebenfalls einen Tanz auf. Als letzte war nun ich dran. Nervös ging ich auf die Bühne. Als ich sah wie viele Menschen da waren, hatte ich einen riesigen Klos im Hals. Ich hatte das Gefühl das sich ganz Japan im Saal versammelt hatte. Ich hörte ein knacksen an meiner Seite. Ich blickte zur Seite wo die Eier hingen. Das mit den Noten ging langsam auf. Ein Shin Ki mit goldenen Augen und blonden, langen locken. Sie trug einen süßen, roten Rock und ein rotes Top. "Hi Sakura-Chan! Ich bin Utau. Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte sie freundlich und schwebte vor meinem Gesicht. Utau sah meine Verwunderung. Daichi wurde ungeduldig: "Wie lange denn noch?" Mein Shin Ki lächelte und flüsterte: "Self Switch!" Der Rock hatte einen leichten roten Ton bekommen und die Bluse auch. "Tausend Kirschblüten zieh'n, dem dunklem sie entfliehn. Deine Stimme verklingt, sie nicht mehr zu mir dringt. Dies Bankett sperrt uns ein, lässt Stahl die Zierde sein. Aus der Guillotine des Feinds springst du nun hervor!", eine kurze Pause, nur die Musik, "Dies Universum so weit, verschlingt die Dunkelheit. Hör ich deinen Gesang, fang ich zu Tanzen an. Kämpfe für das Land, mit deiner eignen Hand!" Auch wenn es lediglich der Refrain des Liedes war, mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine weitere Ewigkeit schien es, bis Toyo aufstand und klatschte. Ihm folgten viele und es riefen sogar ein paar "Zugabe". Der Self Switch löste sich auf und mein Lampenfieber kam wieder. Ich wurde rot und ging so schnell es ging von der Bühne. Dort fiel Chiko mir um den Hals. Yasu wuschelte mir durch die Haare und Shiro war wieder nicht zu bremsen. Ryo stand kalt am Rand um murrte nur: "Ein Self Switch bei einem Wettbewerb ist nicht besonders gut für deinen Stand. Iki motzte: "Du hast doch selbst einen gemacht!" Ich sah Iki an und sagte ruhig: "Es ist schon gut Iki! Mir macht es nichts aus! Ein Self Switch ist doch nur eine Verwandlung in das wahre Ich!" Ryu, Chiko und insgesamt alle anderen stimmten mir zu. "Wie heißt die kleine denn?", fragte Hitomi. "Ich bin Utau, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!", stellte Utau sich vor. Ami war ganz entzückt und fiel Utau um den Hals: "Endlich jemand mit Anstand in der Gruppe!" Alle mussten lachen, nur Ryo nicht. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher das er sowas nicht konnte! Es gab immer nur eine Runde in diesem Wettbewerb. Alle 30 Schüler stellten sich auf der Bühne auf. Kagami stand auf und verkündete: "Wir haben uns nun für die ersten fünf Plätze entschieden. Platz fünf belegt Sato Chiko!" Dröhnender Applaus kam aus dem Publikum und Chiko verbeugte sich. Ich freute mich für sie. Als es wieder ruhig wurde verkündete Tama: "Den vierten Platz hat sich Tsukiyo Ryo verdient!" Wieder Applaus. Ryu neben mir pfiff sogar. Ryo verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Es wurde wieder ruhig und Daichi rief: "auf dem dritten Platz sind Hiramori Shiro und Suzuke Hisa!" Ich klatschte und jubelte laut für die beiden. Sie verbeugten sich, wobei mir auffiel das sie Händchen hielten. Fröhlich lächelte ich. "Den zweiten Platz belegt Tsukiyo Ryu!" Ryu sah verdutzt drein, verbeugte sich beim Applaus dann aber lachend. "So und nun zu unserem ersten Platz!", verkündete Tama, "Den ersten Platz belegt.... Hiramori Sakura!" Ryu pfiff neben mir, auch sah ich wie Yasu und Toyo es ihm gleich taten. Ich selbst war einfach nur verwirrt. Utau neben mir sagte: "Komm schon! Wir haben uns das verdient!" Ich musste nun auch lachen und verbeugte mich ebenfalls. Kapitel 9. Eine Woche war schon vergangen und endlich waren Frühlingsferien*. Ich torkelte verschlafen aus dem Bett. Ich sah zum Fenster und sah einen schönen, warmen Samstagmorgen. Utau und Iki waren schon lange wach und und bombardierten mich mit Ideen für die Ferien. "Wir gehen am besten mit den anderen Shin Ki-Besitzern zum Karaoke! Dann feiern wir die ganzen Ferien!", schlug Utau vor und tanzte schon wild durchs Zimmer. Hach, Ferien.., Iki schlug mich aus den Gedanken. "Oh nein, Fräulein Perfect! Wir fahren zum Strand und spielen Beach Volleyball!" Ich seufzte und machte Anstalten mich wieder hinzulegen. Doch da kam Shiro in mein Zimmer und rief: "Onee-San! Ryu, Aki und Ryo laden uns über die Ferien zum Strand ein!" Iki streckte Utau selbstzufrieden die Zunge raus. "Sogar mit Karaoke und einem Ferienhaus!", nun war Utau dran. Ich musste kichern als ich die beiden sah. "Und wann fahren wir?", fragte ich lachend und nun hellwach. Shiro sah auf sein Handy und sagte: "Heute um 12:00 Uhr!" Er sah auf winkte kurz und verschwand wieder in sein Zimmer. Belustigt fing ich an meine Sachen zu packen. Nun saßen wir schon im Zug. Es war gerade 12:30 Uhr und unser Zug hatte eine halbe stunde Verspätung. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume, Felder und Büschen zogen an uns vorbei. Ich blickte mich im Zug um. Außer Ryu, Aki, Ryo, mir und meinen Brüdern waren noch Toyo, Hisa, Kagami, Yasu, Chiko, Hitomi und Tomi mitgekommen, also alle bekannten Shin Ki-Besitzer. Neben mir saß Ryu, er schlief friedlich. Plötzlich murmelte er: "Sakura-Chan..." Hä? Ist er wach oder redet er im Schlaf?, fragte ich mich verwirrt. Ryo, der gegenüber ein Buch las, sagte abfällig: "Manchmal redet er im Schlaf." Aki Lachte: "Dadurch finden wir die merkwürdigsten Sachen raus!" Chiko, Hisa und Hitomi lachten mit und ich musste auch kichern. Eine Frage blieb jedoch in meinem Kopf: wovon träumt Ryu, wenn er meinen Namen sagt? Träumt er von mir? Nach einiger Zeit wachte Ryu auf und das was er sonst noch so gesagt hatte (du siehst so süß aus, was hat Ryo wieder getan, wer hat dich wieder geärgert und so weiter) waren nun Thema. Während die anderen versuchten alles aus Ryu rauszubekommen, saß ich da und bemerkte wie Ryu's Gesicht von leicht rosa zu tomatenrot überlief. "Bevor du aufgewacht bist hast du noch ich liebe gesagt, wem wolltest du das den sagen?", zack. Hisas frage hatte Ryu nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er sah mich mit glasigen Augen an und jammerte: "Sakura-Chan! Hilf mir bitte!" Ich seufzte. Ryu hatte mir schon so oft geholfen, ich musste das doch auch mal zurück zu zahlen. "Jetzt lässt ihn endlich. Seht doch mal wie rot Ryu-Kun ist! Es war nur ein Traum, sowas hat doch so gut wie nie was zu bedeuten", ich sah Ryu aus dem Augenwinkel an, "Richtig?" Er nickte stumm und die anderen hörten auf zu fragen. Endlich waren wir am Meer angekommen. Wir waren am Strandhaus und teilten gerade die Zimmer auf. Wir Mädchen hätten zwei Dreier Zimmer bekommen, die durch eine Tür miteinander verbunden. Wir hatten auch zwei große Badezimmer und eine tolle Aussicht. Ich war mit Chiko und Hisa in dem einen, und Kagami, Hitomi und Aki in dem anderen. "Heeey! Du Jungs wollten zum Strand! Sollen wir mitgehen?", fragte Hitomi uns fröhlich und hielt schon ihren Bikini in den Händen. Es war ein weißer mit ganz vielen orangenen Blumen. Kagami und die anderen nickten. Ich sah auf meinen Bikini, der oben auf meinen Sachen lag. Er war dunkel rosa mit helleren Kirschblüten. Mir blieb wohl nichts weiter als ihn anzuziehen. * in Japan endet ein Schuljahr mit den Frühlingsferien. Kapitel 10. Die Jungs waren schon am Wasser. Iki blickte sich nach einem Volleyballfeld um. Und Utau war mit den einigen anderen Shin Ki's, Sora, Ami, Hana, Miki, Kuro und Karu, an der bar. Hitomi und Kagami waren schon bei den Jungs. Hisa bei Shiro und Ryu, wobei sie sich sehr an Ryu hing. Chiko saß in der Sonne und las. Ich stand in meinem peinlichen Bikini noch vor dem Strandbads und überlegte ob ich nicht wieder reingehen sollte. Zu spät, Toyo hatte mich bemerkt und kam zu mir. "Na? Willst du nicht zu uns kommen?", fragte er freundlich. Doch Toyo wartete nicht auf meine Antwort sondern zog mich zum Wasser und spritzte mich nass. "Hey..!", protestierte ich. Saburo der in der nähe Stand spritze mich auch nass. "Wuah..! Das ist kalt!", sagte ich prustend, da ich etwas Wasser verschluckt hatte. Als ich Hilfe suchend zu Chiko sah, bemerkte ich einen Jungen bei ihr. Hihi, Chiko sieht in ihrem orangenem Bikini aber auch total cool aus!, dachte ich. Shiro, Hisa und Ryu Kamen jetzt auch und spritzen mich nass. "Hey! Nicht alle auf mich!", lachte ich und spritze auf alle etwas. Nach einiger Zeit im Wasser lag ich mich zu Chiko. Mittlerweile war mir egal was ich trug. Ich sah zu den anderen die noch im Wasser waren. Kagami sah in ihrem lila Bikini sehr erwachsen aus. Hisa trug einen echt süßen goldenen Bikini mit orangenen Schleifen. Und Aki sah einfach bezaubernd in ihrem weißen, trägerlosen Bikini aus. Ich bemerkte wie Hitomi und Hisa wieder Ryu bedrängten. Man konnte von hier sehen das er knallrot war. Ich sah besorgt zu Chiko und fragte: "Sollten wir ihm nicht langsam helfen?" Chiko zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Ihre Spitznamen trägt sie schon zurecht..., dachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. "MAN!! HALTET ENDLICH EURE KLAPPE!", ein Schrei. Alle sahen hin. Hitomi und Hisa standen erschreckt vor Ryu, der wutschäumend im Wasser war. Wütend stapfte er auf den Weg zum strandhaus. Ich stand auf und wollte ihm hinter her. Jemand hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. Ich sah nach hinten und erblickte Yasu: "Lass Tsukiyo besser in ruhe!" Ich befreite mich aus Yasus griff. "Ihr seid alle so selbstsüchtig", ich sah zu Hitomi und Hisa, "und mischt euch in Sachen ein die euch gar nichts angehen!" Ich rannte hinter Ryu her ins strandhaus. "Geh zu den anderen! Sonst sind sie auch noch sauer auf dich, Sakura", murmelte Ryu, der in einer Ecke hockte. Ich saß mich belustigt zu ihm: "Hisa-Chan und Hitomi-San müssen ganz schön neugierig gewesen sein!" Ryu schmollte immer noch. "Wie kommst du darauf?", murrte er. Ich kicherte und antwortete: "Du hast das -Chan weggelassen, Ryu-Kun." - "Na und? Probleme damit? Du kannst auch ruhig mal das -Kun weglassen!", murrte Ryu weiter. Ich wusste nicht ob mir das leichtfallen würde, Ryu ohne -Kun anzureden, aber wenn er dann wieder fröhlich war. Ryu sah die Wand an und murmelte: "Interessiert es dich denn nicht was ich geträumt hab?" Ich sah das er wieder rot wurde. Mein Mitleid wurde wieder geweckt. Doch, es interessierte mich auch, aber ich durfte das nicht sagen. "Nein. Jeder Mensch hat ein recht auf Privatsphäre", sagte ich daher einfach. Ryu sah mich an. "Sakura-Chan? Kannst du etwas für dich behalten?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte stumm. "Ich glaube... Hisa-San ist in mich... Verliebt", murmelte er. Das zog mich zu meinem Gespräch mit Shiro zurück. Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf. Ryu fragte etwas verdutzt: "Ist etwas?" Ich sah weg. "ich darf es nicht sagen. Tut mir leid, ich darf es dir auf keinen Fall sagen", ich sah Ryu wieder lächelnd an, "aber Hisa ist doch ein nettes Mädchen!" Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diesen Widerspruch fühlte. Ryu sah mich steinhart an. Er beugte sich zu mir vor. Unsere Nasen berührten sich fast. Ich spürte das ich rot wurde und versuchte ein Stück zurück zu gehen. Mist! Ich sitz fest!, dachte ich. Letzte Chance war aufjedenfall augenkontakt zu vermeiden und vom Thema abzulenken. Ryu sah mich jedoch so an. Seit wann hatte er so traurige Augen? Diese himmelblauen Augen, die sonst immer voller Fröhlichkeit Strahlen, trugen tränen?! "Ryu... Was-", versuchte ich zu fragen, doch dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ mich verstummen. Was könnte sein Grund sein... So traurig zu sein?, fragte ich mich. Ich sah eine gewisse Erschöpfung in seinen Augen, diese stach in mein Herz und zerriss sein tausend Stücke. Ryu war ganz nah. Ganz kurz bevor er mich hätte geküsst, ging er ein Schritt zurück und legte seinen Kopf erschöpft auf meine Brust. In diesem Moment hörte ich wie die Tür auf ging. Ich sah über die Schulter. Hisa stand in der Tür, tränen kamen in ihre Augen. "Hi- Hisa-Chan! Es ist nicht das-", versuchte ich mich rauszureden. Hisa ließ mich nicht ausreden und rannte weg. Kapitel 11. Es war nun schon Abend. Hisa war immer noch nicht da, alle machten sich sorgen. "Was ist wenn jemand meine Nee-Chan entführt hat?!", heulte Hitomi und wollte sich nicht wieder beruhigen. Ami wischte sich die tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg. "Hisa-Chan ist doch ein anständiges Mädchen! Sie würde nie einfach weglaufen!" Ich wusste das es meine Schuld war. Ryu dachte das anscheinend auch und sah einfach zu Boden. "Wir sollten uns aufteilen und nach ihr suchen!", schlug Chiko vor. Alle nickten und wir teilten uns auf. Ich suchte mit Yasu und Ryu. "HISA-CHAN! KOMM RAUS! ALLE MACHEN SICH SORGEN!", rief ich. Keine Antwort. Yasu leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe rum. "Vielleicht hatte Hitomi-San ja recht und irgendwelche Kerle haben Hisa-San verschleppt um sie zu vergewaltigen", sagte Yasu nebenbei. Ich starrte ihn nur wütend an, wo er dann still wurde. Auf einmal hörten wir ein Schluchzen. "Hisa-Chan!", rief ich und rannte in die Richtung. Ich sah wie Hisa sich in einem Dornenbusch verheddert hatte. "Hisa-Chan!" Ich setzte mich schnell zu ihr und versuchte sie zu befreien. Die Jungs waren mittlerweile auch da. Hisa wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen und drückte sich an mich. "Wieso liebt Ryunii mich nicht, Sakunee? Ich weiß ja das du viel hübscher bist... aber ich kann nicht Glauben das du und Ryunii euch geküsst habt!", schluchzte sie. Yasu sah mich entsetzt und gleichzeitig wütend an. Er packte mich am Handgelenk. Es tat weh, es schmerzte ihn so zu sehen. "DU HAST WAS GEMACHT?! SAKURA UND DAS WOBEI ICH DICH DOCH LIEBE! WIE KANNST DU DAS MIR ANTUN SAKURA?!", schrie er mich an. Hisa hatte aufgehört zu weinen, Ryu sah Yasu einfach nur feindselig an. Nun kamen mir die tränen und Wut stieg in mir auf, keine Wut wie ich sie sonst verspürte, sondern Wut mit bitterem Schmerz der Vergangenheit. "Ich... Ich hasse Leute... Die Lügen!... Die erst jemanden so großen Schmerz verspüren lassen... Und dann wieder Zuneigung wollen!... Ich hasse solche Leute!", schrie ich Yasu an. Er sah mich verletzt an und ließ mich los. "Sakunee!", heulte Hisa. Ich weinte weiter, drückte Hisa an mich um sie zu trösten, doch am meisten suchte ich selbst Trost. Aufeinmal spürte ich zwei tröstende Arme um mich. Ich hörte etwas flüstern: "Ich wünschte ich hätte es getan! Dann müsstest du nicht umsonst weinen!" Obwohl ich mich in Ryu's armen sicher fühlte, ich war immer noch traurig. Ein krachen, ein Licht und... Mein letzter Shin Ki. Ein kleines Mädchen mit kürzen, verwuschelten, pinken haaren. Ihr Kleidchen war ebenfalls pink mit weißen Enden. Ihre Augen strahlten himmelblau. "Jetzt ist Schluss mit den Tränen, Yuu-Chan ist hier!", strahlte der Shin Ki. Ryu, Yasu und Hisa sahen zu Yuu hoch. Die kleine kam zu mir und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Na komm, Sakunee-Chan! Tränen sind nicht gut, sie zerfressen deine Seele, bis du stirbst!", sagte sie und tat so als würde sie sterben. Ein leichtes Lächeln kam auf mein Gesicht. Einen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder fröhlich und erleichtert, als hätte ich Flügel. Doch dann hört euch ein schnaufen. "Jetzt ist echt keine Zeit für Scherze! Sakura muss sich jetzt entscheiden!", hörte ich Yasu. Ich wusste, das jetzt ein Self Switch kommen würde. Der kam, doch nicht mit Iki, wie ich vermutet hatte. "Seeeelf Swiiiitch!", fiel die kleine Yuu. Und schon hatte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. "Entscheiden? Jetzt? Total unlustig!", lachte ich. Yasu sah mich verwirrt an. Ich drehte mich zu Hisa und Ryu. "Und ihr, was macht ihr für Gesichter! Hisa-Chan, du musst dir deswegen keine sorgen machen, es gibt jemanden der dich sehr mag! Und Ryu,", ich wendete mich zu Ryu, "ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" Erst sah Ryu mich verwundert an, dann lachte er mich an. Lächelnd löste ich den Self Switch mit Yuu auf. Zusammen gingen wir, ohne ein Wort zu sagen zurück. Kapitel 12. Weiteres folgt! Kategorie:ByFlake Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Fantasy-Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Manga